MLP:Yo soy tu Alma y tu mi Suerte
by 14Taskforce
Summary: cuando crees que tu vida es perfecta sabes que siempre te faltara algo en este caso sera lo mas importante en la vida...el amor songfic de Soarin y Rainbow Dash


_**MLP: Yo soy tu alma y tu mi suerte**_

**NOTA**: Esta historia la ago para despejar algunas ideas de mi cabeza hoy o mañana actualizare mi otro fic y si….me gusta el Soarin x Dash xDDD espero que la disfruten

En algún lugar de toda Equestria que era una playa (no me pregunten donde es ese lugar xD) que poco a poco se venia el atardecer estaba caminando un Pegaso de color celeste con melena azul y una Cutie Mark con un rayo entre 2 alas él estaba solo…triste….olvidado…. perdió la única oportunidad de conseguir el amor teniendo tantas oportunidades que no aprovecho.

**_Ahora que crujen las patas  
de la mecedora y hay nieve en el televisor  
Ahora que llueve en la sala y se apagan  
las velas de un cielo que me iluminó_**

_Recuerdos:_

El era el famoso capitán de los Wonderbolts su nombre Soarin el tenia la vida que muchos quisiéramos que tuviéramos fama ,amigos ,fans ,una gran reputación pero a pesar de todos esos lujos el sentía que "algo" o "alguien" mas faltaba en su vida no sabia que cosa necesitaría ya tenia todo lo que soñaba pero se dio cuenta que le faltaba lo mas importante…..Amor….

**_Ahora que corren los lentos  
derramando trova y el mundo, ring, ring, despertó  
Ahora que truena un silencio feroz ahora nos entra la tos._**

Paso el tiempo y sabia que le faltaba amor en su vida perfecta pero luego en un concurso de vuelo conoció puede a la Pegaso mas hermosa de toda clousdale se enamoro de ella la primera vez que la vio en esa oportunidad no tuve chance de siquiera empezar una conversación aun tenia su imagen grabada en su mente luego vino una oportunidad de hablar con ella en la gran gala de galope tuvieron una oportunidad para hablar pero solo eso y nada mas.

**_Ahora que hallamos el tiempo  
podemos mirarnos detrás del rencor  
Ahora te enseño de dónde vengo  
y las piezas rotas del motor  
Ahora que encuentro mi puerto  
ahora me encuentro tu duda feroz  
Ahora te enseño de dónde vengo  
y de qué tengo hecho el corazón._**

Paso aun mas tiempo y seguía aun mas enamorándose de ella eran amigos pero quería que fueran mas que eso tuvieron algunos momentos los dos momentos divertidos incluso que ella salvo su postre quería tantas ganas de pedirle una cita pero él era un cobarde y apenas mantenía una conversación con ella poco apoco se empezaban a distanciar  
_  
**Vengo del aire**  
**Que te secaba a ti la piel, mi amor**  
**Yo soy la calle, dónde te lo encontraste a é**  
**No me compares**  
**bajé a la tierra en un pincel por ti**  
**imperdonable, qué yo no me parezco a él...Ni a él, ni a nadie...**_

Cuando fue la gran boda real ambos fueron al baile juntos para el significo mucho ya que fue para él lo mas parecido a una cita paso algunas emanas después del gran evento y se dispuso a por fin tomar el valor necesario para pedirle una cita a aquella Pegaso pero cuando llego a donde ella vivía estaba abandonada como si nadie hubiera vivido en esa casa durante años les pregunto a los vecinos a sus amigas a todo el mundo que la conocía a donde se fue y todos respondieron que no sabían donde había ido se sentía devastado ,hundido ,destrozado no sabría si otra vez sentiría el amor puro  
_  
**Ahora que saltan los gatos**  
**buscando las sobras, maúllas la triste canción**  
**Ahora que tú te has quedado sin palabras**  
**comparas, comparas, con tanta pasión.**_

paso un buen tiempo y decidió renunciar a los Wonderbolts ya que para volar hay que estar con animo pero él ya lo había perdido pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en lugares de mala muerte donde solo la bebida era su única medicina eran la grandes horas de la madrugada que estaba ahí no tenia una razón para vivir

_Fin de Recuerdos:_  
**_  
Ahora podemos mirarnos  
sin miedo al reﬂejo en el retrovisor  
Ahora te enseño de dónde vengo  
y las heridas que me dejó el amor  
Ahora no quiero aspavientos  
Tan sólo una charla tranquila entre nos.  
Si quieres te cuento por qué te quiero  
y si quieres cuento por qué no._**

Seguía en una depresión que pronto podría acabar en un suicidio veía como las olas se acercaban y volvían al mar esta era un día nublado no se veía mucho el sol Soarin miraba el horizonte en busca de alguna señal par4a hacerle volver a la vida entonces el sol empezó a brillar con mas intensidad que pronto despejo el cielo y sintió algo que le toco detrás y para su sorpresa era Rainbow dash

**_Vengo del aire qué te secaba a ti la piel, mi amor.  
Soy de la calle  
donde te lo encontraste a él.  
No me compares bajé a la tierra en un pincel por ti,  
imperdonable, qué yo no me parezco a él...Ni a él, ni a nadie..._**

El al igual que ella se sorprendió a verlo poco a poco se acercaron hasta tocarse simultáneamente los cascos los 2 esbozaron una sonrisa seguida de un abrazo especial-"Soarin…."-dijo Rainbow –"Dash…"-dijo Soarin los dos se separaron par después darse un beso en medio del atardecer que estaba detrás de ellos uniendo sus destinos  
**_  
Que alguien me seque de tu piel mi amor  
que nos desclaven  
y que te borren de mi sien  
Que no me hables  
que alguien me seque de tu piel, mi amorque nos desclaven  
yo soy tu alma, tú eres mi aire.._**

-"Te amo Dash"-"Yo también te amo Soarin"-los 2 Se complementan ahora que están juntos no podrán separar cualquier adversidad o tragedia la superaran los 2 ahora nada y nadie podrá separarlos los 2 se amaban él es su alma y ella su suerte….

**_Que nos separen, si es que pueden  
que nos separen, que lo intenten  
Que nos separen, que lo intenten  
yo soy tu alma y tu mi suerte  
Que nos separen, si es que pueden  
que nos desclaven, que lo intenten  
Que nos separen, que lo intenten  
yo soy tu alma y tu mi suerte..._**

Bueno amigos eso fue todo, perdón si no es muy largo y tiene poco dialogo y mucha narrativa pero como dije fue para despejarme mi mente ya, puede que futuramente cuando termine mi otro fic quizás aga una secuela de esta historia si quieren que yo hicera una secuela del fic déjenlo en su reviews ya nos vemos

:BROHOOF:


End file.
